1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video conference system and, more particularly, to a three-party video conference system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of network technology in recent years, a video conference has become an important tool for remotely communicating with each other.
However, the instant messengers in common use, such as MSN messenger, Yahoo messenger, Skype, Google Talk, iChat, and so on, usually adopt different protocols so that they are not able to communicate with each other. As a result, it becomes very inconvenient for users.
Furthermore, because the data amount of high-definition digital image signals is very large, it induces a very heavy load for computer system and communication network in the transmission and process, and instant messengers usually limit the definition of image transmission to achieve the efficacy of real-time receiving and transmitting messages. Consequently, the instant messengers usually can not achieve a high-definition video conferencing standard.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide a three-party video conference system and method to solve the aforesaid problems.